


Pheromones

by valantha



Series: Pheromones [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Queen/Worker/Drone Dynamics, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Skye was vlogging from her van and the next two Drones-in-Black busted in, grabbing her mid-rant and throwing a scent-proof bag over her head.  She battled with herself to stay calm despite the fact that she could not smell their intentions and could not affect them via pheromones. This <i>was</i> where she wanted to be anyways. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about where she came from, so she needed to be <i>here</i>, in their secret headquarters, to have a chance of finding out about herself, her origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

Skye surveyed the odd little room she was trapped in. The walls and celling were covered in this hexagonal paneling that was oddly soothing – not the ambiance expected from a Drones-in-Black interrogation chamber. Oddly soothing except for the fact that her arms were strapped to the table in a position such that her thorax was strained.

One minute she was vlogging from her van and the next two Drones-in-Black busted in, grabbing her mid-rant and throwing a scent-proof bag over her head. They secured her arms behind her thorax and tossed her into a black SUV. Skye battled with herself to stay calm despite the fact that she could not smell their intentions and could not affect them via pheromones. This _was_ where she wanted to be anyways. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about where she came from, so she needed to be _here_ , in their secret headquarters, to have a chance of finding out about herself, her origins.

After many twists and turns in the SUV, it stopped and she was frog-marched up a ramp, around a spiral staircase, through a hallway, and then into a room. The two Drones-in-Black secured her arms and then removed the scent-proof bag.

Not that it mattered. They were wearing military-grade nose-cones. There was no way she’d sway these two. She refused to let it get to her. They began questioning her about her affiliation with Rising Tide and she snarked and sassed her way through the first round of questions.

Her attitude was clearly getting to the younger (and more drone-like) Drone ‘Agent Ward’, while the older (more worker-like) Drone kept his bland face on – more so, he smelled completely neutral – while the younger one had a muted smell of annoyance, frustration, and sexual interest.

Before too long, the bland Drone paused the interrogation, leaving Skye to stew in the hexagonal room. Which was fine by her but for the strain on her thorax.

* * *

Ward listened to the excited chittering of the two scientist-workers waffling between annoyance and amusement. Annoyance won out.

“What does that mean?” he interrupted.

The chittering and hand-waving stopped, and the pair turned to him in unison.

The female scientist – Simmons probably, though she could be Fitz, he hadn’t sorted them out yet – gestured to a screen with one of her primary arms, “This peak here means she is curious. This tiny peak here would be a lot bigger if she was frightened…”

“No,” the male scientist interrupted, “she **is** frightened, she’s just suppressing her fear pheromones.”

The two scientists began chittering at one another over what the “GC-MS chromatogram” actually meant.

“Guys! English please!” Ward interrupted a third time.

The female began again, “The bottom line is we’ve got a good baseline on her pheromones, so Agent Coulson’s plan should work.”

The male nodded in agreement.

Ward nodded, pleased, before the male double-checked his sublingual transceiver and the female gave him a remote-controlled artificial pheromone gland.

Ward still thought this was a stupid plan, but at least he had the two best scientist-workers running back-end.

* * *

Skye was getting bored. And a bored-Skye was nobody’s friend. The hexagonal tiles had transitioned from soothing to oppressive and she **really** needed to pee.

The door opened with a nice hissing sound of a hermetically sealed room (something she hadn’t noticed before) and Bland-Man and ‘Agent Ward’ reentered.

Bland-Man was carrying a black case. He popped it open in front of her and began expounding the virtues of some ‘QNB-T16’ pheromone-blocker suppressor.

Bland-Man smelled threatening and for the first time Skye started to feel fear; this was not how she expected things to go.

Agent Ward picked up the threatening monologue (which just wasn’t as effective) before Bland-Man injected _him_ with the suppressor, strapped his arms to the interrogation table, and stole his nose-cone. Now _this_ was not how she expected things to go.

Agent Ward told Bland-Man that he lost his mind (and Skye would have to agree with him for once) and rattled on about how one did not leave a teammate at the mercy of a beautiful Queen. The muted smell of sexual interest increased.

Skye sat up a bit at that. Who would have known that a Drone-in-Black would still be a Drone? A Drone with all of their easily-exploited vulnerabilities. A well-formed Drone, in a robotic, strong-jawed sort of manner.

Bland-Man smirked a bit, saying, “Don’t trust us? Ask him whatever you’d like.”

Bland-Man left, sealing the door behind him.

“Wait a minute! This is definitely not protocol…” Agent Ward called after his boss.

Skye smiled and began pumping out seduction pheromones. She knew they’d be monitoring the chamber and she couldn’t reveal her true interest in S.H.I.E.L.D., but she could find out some information while having a bit of fun.

“You seem nervous, Agent Ward,” she began.

He reeked of sexual interest and anger/betrayal.

* * *

“Now she is trying to seduce you,” The male scientist said – unnecessarily.

“I’m calling to mind my training; there’s no way I’m going to reveal classified secrets to a Queen hell-bent on taking us down,” Ward said.

Skye leaned forward – at least as far as her bound arms would allow.

“We’re releasing a scent of sexual interest,” The female scientist said.

“There’s a new scent, of compulsion…”

“… of needing assistance,” The scientists said.

“Have you ever killed somebody?” Skye asked.

“Yes. A few,” Ward said firmly.

“We’re releasing a scent of guilt,” The female scientist said.

Ward continued, “High risk targets, but they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn’t feel good afterwards.”

“She’s curious, but still seductive,” The male scientist said.

“And does your Grandmother know about these things?” Skye asked.

“Gramsy?” Ward intoned.

“We’ve released a scent of familial-love,” The female scientist said.

“Yes, Gramsy. Does she know that you’ve killed people?” Skye pressed.

“No. But it was for the greater good. It was for world peace,” Ward said, continuing, “She’d understand, I hope.”

“We’re releasing a scent of earnestness,” The female scientist said.

“Another wave of seduction pheromones,” The male scientist added.

“What do you mean by world peace? Some sort of totalitarian regime with S.H.I.E.L.D. in power?” Skye asked.

“No. S.H.I.E.L.D. would never be in power. We’re a peacekeeping force, the shield that protects the world.”

“Another wave of earnestness,” The female scientist said.

“She’s curious,” The male scientist added.

“We deal with threats too big for the average person – like this Centipede Project and the Hooded Hero you’re protecting – but we do it for the good of the world, not for shameless self-promotion.”

“Okay, adding a touch of distain,” The female scientist said.

“Wait, I’m not doing this for self-promotion! **I’m** doing it for the good of the world,” Skye answered defensively.

Good. Defensive was good.

“Now she is defensive,” The male scientist added – unnecessarily.

“And anyways, what sort of do-gooder denies someone their basic human rights!”

“Huh?” Ward grunted.

“Releasing confusion,” The female scientist said.

“I have to pee!” Skye exclaimed.

Ward looked away, “Um…”

“Releasing embarrassment,” The male scientist said.

“Well, let me get Agents Coulson and May to um, help you with that,” Ward said, then clearly pronounced, “Buttercup.”

“Buttercup?” Skye asked.

“What? It’s the code word.”

“But really, _buttercup_?”


End file.
